Tomi Kuzu
'Approval:' 11/9/15 5 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Tomi Kuzu is a lazy, unmotivated individual, seemingly a teenager. He is either unaware of or completely ignores most social customs. He wears a crimson red robe adorned with a web-like pattern towards the bottom. Underneath his robe is a chainmail vest and black ninja vest. His robe is lined with various tags containing seals that do a variety of things. Tomi has a mess of red hair that is plagued by a seemingly permanent case of bedhead. Tomi's most striking feature is his eyes, which are dark red with large, light green pupils. Another prominent feature of Tomi's is his tattoos. His left arm proudly displays a sleeve which depicts disturbingly accurate portraits of each Bjuu. His right arm's sleeve has a portrait of the Juubi against a red dawn, with ten shadowy figures standing before it. His left leg contains a traditional eastern dragon that never seems to be in the same place twice. Tomi is lazy enough that one might wonder if he was a Nara. His favorite pastimes include sleeping, napping, and resting. He has a nasty habit of falling asleep at the worst of times and in the worst places. He frequently wakes up to a problematic situation. Tomi seems not to observe most social pleasentries and customs, having no problem with taboos such as insulting your superiors and making less-than-flattering observations. It is unclear if this is because he does not understand such things or simply chooses not to follow them. Tomi generally sports an apathetic demeanor, seemingly disinterested in most situations. One of the only things that truly gets Tomi going is sealing. It's his only hobby that one might consider productive, and he is quite good at it. Despite his lack of formal training he has managed to reach a proficiency in sealing that most ninja will never obtain. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 14 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sealing Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Earth Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 # Earth Release: Earth (and Stone) Dragon - The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. (20 CP) # Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique - This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. In addition, they can start another attack. (10 CP) # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) # Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique - This technique allows the user to weight a target or an object down. If it's the former's case, the victim's speed will be impaired, and endurance to a lesser effect. (20 CP) # Earth Release: Devouring Earth This technique allows the user to control stones and rocks in the area to attack the enemy, forming several enormous jaws made out of the earth that will swallow and crush the enemy. (40 CP) Equipment *(1) Blank Book w/ Pen *(3) CP Pill Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 14,500 * Ryo left: 14,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total:21' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 1 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 6 Mission History 11/12/15 How to Hide An Oni '(4 QP {1 over cap}, 2,000 Ryo, various Jutsu scrolls, C-Rank Mission) Tomi, Okina, and Dai Terumi go on a mission to find a way for Okina to transform without her usual troubles. They run into some resistance in the form of bandits, but after killing four and injuring one they are able to find their objectives, various jutsu scrolls, including one that contains an improved transformation technique. '''11/11/15 An explosion is heard in a forest near Konoha. '(4 QP {4 over cap}, 2,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Tomi experiments with some seals in a forest outside of Konoha. The experimentation leads to some undesired results (i.e. A large explosion) which attracts some people, both ones Tomi knew and those he didn't. Celeste, Jasper, and Sankuro were all attracted to the sound. Tomi had a bit of an argument with Celeste (Again) which lead to both of them revealing disturbing aspects of their pasts. '11/7/15 Outside Konoha the Oni gets in some training! '(4 QP {2 over cap}, 2,000 Ryo, Roleplay) After talking to the Hokage, Tomi meets up with Okina. After initial concerns over his health are resolves, Midori suggests a spar. Tomi and Okina agree, with Midori refereeing. The spar is over quickly, and it's Okina's victory, as Tomi ran out of Chakra. '11/6/15 Tomi Kuzu: The Road to Ame. '(7 QP, 3,500 Ryo, Roleplay) Tomi travels to Ame, in search of the Uzumakis and information on Oni. On the way he meets Nui Uchiha, Kentaro Uchiha, and Celeste. He gets into conflict with Nui and Kentaro after mentioning his Oni friend, Okina. Tomi and Kentaro get into an argument, and Kentaro leaves. Afterwards Celeste berates Tomi for his foolish behavior. Tomi reveals he has some master plan, though the effectiveness of it is in question. '''11/5/15 At Last, Konoha! (6 QP {5 over cap}, 3,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Tomi and Okina, accompanied by Midori, finally make it to Konoha. He has an enlightening discussion with the hokage, but he is denied being a Ninja of Konoha due to his attempt to use money as leverage. Okina is also denied, due to her being an Oni. Tomi sets off for Ame, because of a tip given to him by Nen that the Uzumakis could be found there. 10/31/15 A groan echoes through the hills. Poor Tomi. '(2 QP, 1,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Tomi is kidnapped. Again. He takes a harsh beating from his captors before he escapes, and is in need of medical attention. Luckily, he meets with Midori and Kentaro. After Midori heals him, the three have a conversation on how Tomi's current habits are not healthy and might end up with him getting killed. '''10/31/15 Into The Forest! A New Enemy This Soon!? '(3 QP, 1,500 Ryo, Roleplay) Tomi and Okina are led through the forest by Midori and Celeste, en route to Konoha. They meet up with the Anbu Raiden Namikaze, and many things are discussed. Tomi gets into a confrontation with Raiden over his use of the Sharingan to observe Okina, and Tomi discusses his concerns over whether Konoha will accept him and Okina. '''10/30/15 The Lone Shrine: Enter the Moe Giant! (3 QP, 1,500 Ryo, Roleplay) Tomi met Okina, along with a host of others including Midori, Celeste, and Okami, at Okina's shrine. After talking and discovering paralels between his upbringing and hers, he decided to travel with her. Destination: Konoha. 'History and Story' Tomi's childhood was not normal, even by ninja standards. His father was the infamous bounty hunter Kakuzu, master of the Earth Grudge Fear. Kakuzu and an unknown maiden had Tomi around four years before Kakuzu joined the Akatsuki. Upon Tomi's birth Kakuzu used his understanding of the Earth Grudge Fear to gift the technique to Tomi, gifting the newborn with powers similar to his own. While it was not a complete version, it was sufficient for Kakuzu's purposes. One might think that Kakuzu would be a cold and uncaring father, but that was not true. In his own way, he treasured Tomi, perhaps as much as his money. As soon as Tomi was recovered sufficiently from the infusion of Earth Grudge Fear, Kakuzu took him away to one of his many stash. This particular stash was under a deep lake near Iwa. The stash was a sizeable bubble on the lakebed, maintained by an extremely complicated Fuinjutsu seal. It was there that Tomi spent the majority of his life. For the first three years of Tomi's life, he was never alone, accompanied always by either one of Kakuzu's masks or occasionally Kakuzu himself. Due to the Earth Grudge Fear Tomi did not require food or water, though he did enjoy when Kakuzu brought him various sweets. Unlike Kakuzu, Tomi aged normally, although he was always a bit on the short side. When Kakuzu visited he always regaled Tomi with his exploits as a ninja. As this was one of the few forms of entertainment young Tomi got, he was naturally enthralled. He idolized his father for his work as a bounty hunter, hoping to be one himself when he grew old enough. As time passed the visits for Kakuzu became less and less frequent, going from biweekly to monthly to every few months. At the age of five Kakuzu stopped leaving a mask with Tomi, saying that he was getting into dangerous work and would need every advantage he could get. While Tomi was understandably sad to be left alone for such long periods of time, he didn't want his father to die so reluctantly accepted the situation. The time between Kakuzu's visits grew longer still, and while Tomi treasured whatever time he had with his father, he had to find other ways to amuse himself. A few times he tried to exit his bubble, only to find it solid to the touch. That left Tomi with little to do other than observe the aquatic life outside. While Tomi found the fish interesting, he could only watch fish for so long before he had seen every kind. After a bit of experimenting with what his father had called Chakra, Tomi discovered something amazing. If he channeled Chakra into the ground, a massive seal, spanning the entirety of the bubble, appeared. It was like nothing he had ever seen before: He was captivated. He knew a small bit about the sealing arts due to his father's stories, but seeing it in person was an entirely different afair. Tomi had a grand time studying the seal, trying to figure out what each line and swirl did. It came naturally to him, like he was reading a book. Any lesser seal would be easy for him to decode, however due to the complexity of the bubble seal (As he had aptly named it) it took him nearly two years to fully figure out. He never told his father about his forays into sealing, partly out of spite for leaving him alone for extended periods of time, and partly because he was worried that his father would be angry at the possibility of him messing with the seal and causing a total failure. Tomi was careful to never do anything that might alter the seal. Kakuzu's visits grew further and further apart, until one day they stopped altogether. The final visit of Kakuzu was something Tomi would remember for the rest of his life. It was a day like any other for Tomi, he slept, watched fish, and occasionaly looked at the bubble seal. Coincidentally he saw an approaching form swimming through the water, and grew excited as it grew near, as he recognized his father. Kakuzu came through the barrier bone dry as usual. What was unusual was the large burlap sack he had strung over his shoulder. While Kakuzu usualy made monetary deposits during his visits, he always had the money sealed away in a storage scroll. Never had Kakuzu carried an actual container with him before. Tomi nodded in greeting to his father, though his excitement was easily visible on his face. It was the first time in over a year (By his estimation) that his father had visited him, and Tomi was excited too see what this visit held in store. This visit lasted longer than any other, Kakuzu sitting with Tomi for nearly two days, describing the story of his life, everything, leaving out no detail. These were not the ninja stories Tomi was told when he was younger, this was the truth of his father, the truth of Kakuzu. Tomi's created view of his father, as a hero, a man to be revered, was broken down, showing his father for what he was; A betrayed, angry, broken old man. After the two day account of Kakuzu's life, Tomi was left stunned. He didn't even feel the exhaustion creeping in on him; this was the longest he had ever gone without sleep in his life, and the longest he ever would. Kakuzu simply sat with a bowed head, before he got up, reaching for the burlap sack. Tomi's interest was piqued, would he finally get to see whatever was inside? Kakuzu reached in, pulling out a red, bleeding heart. The heart looked fresh, as if it had just been pulled from the heart of an unlucky ninja. On the heart was a sealing tag, which Tomi instantly read as a stasis seal, which could be used to keep something fresh. It was similar to a part of the bubble seal that was used to keep the air breathable. Kakuzu's eyes had a look that nearly no one had ever seen on him before: Sorrow. With an unspoken apology, threads burst from Kakuzu's body, grasping Tomi, pulling him closer. Tomi saw the thread rip into his chest, and Kakuzu approach with the heart. Then, pain. Tomi's entire world was pain, pain worse than he could ever imagine. Tomi had not grown up as a ninja, never fallen from a tree while trying to emulate tree hopping, never accidentaly cut his hand with a kunai. Pain was an entirely new sensation to him, and not one he enjoyed. Thankfully, he soon blacked out. When he awoke, after however much time had passed, he felt a strange sensation: Four masks, sewn onto his back, all beating in sync with his heart. It was odd, unlike anything he could imagine, but he knew what it was; the immortality of Earth Grudge Fear. Time passed, Days, Months, Years, all slowly melding together. Tomi was unaffected. Ever since Kakuzu's forced integration of the hearts, a feat Tomi was sure he could not replecate on his own, his body was unaffected by the passage of time. His body stayed as it was; stagnant. His Chakra reserves did not grow with age, he gained no height, his body was stuck as that of a fourteen year old (His age, though he did not know it). Time passed, slipping by Tomi. There was next to no way to tell the passing of the days, the sun was not visible from the bottom of the lake, the only light was that which the seal was programmed to give off. Tomi resorted to sleep, sleeping days at a time. Slowly his worries, emotions, his sense of self all drifted away, stolen by the intense boredem and lethargy. The only truly significant events that happened before the disaster were two discoveries of Tomi. One day out of boredom he decided to press the border of the bubble seal again. To his surprise the barrier actually gave a bit before stopping him. After reviewing the seal, he came to a conclusion. The seal was weakening. He knew that eventually this would be a problem, but for now he decided to experiment. This led to his next discovery, and the most important. He could send a thin thread out of the barrier. Using this tactic he speared passing fish, dragging them into the barrier. Apparently things could pass through if being pulled by a force coming from the inside. How convenient. Using the fish, he began training himself. With dedication he had not felt in years he jumped into his studies. He practiced piercing bigger and stronger fish with his threads, getting better at aiming and putting more power in them. He started advancing his control of Earth Grudge Fear. He could not animate his masks as his father could, whether it was because he did not have enough chakra or the unusual method he obtained the hearts. However, using parts of the fish he speared creatively, he was able to advance many of his studies. He used the bones to craft sharp knives, which he used to sever his arms and learn to reattach them using his threads. This served two purposes, getting him used to pain and helping him improve his Earth Grudge Fear skills. The most useful part of the fish was by far the blood. The blood was what he used to learn sealing. Despite the failures caused by both the poor writing material and his lack of experience, he managed to obtain a level of sealing beyond most ninja. The other use of the blood was to learn the basics of tattoo artistry. By mixing the blood with different parts of the fish and infusing it with his chakra, he was able to create different colors. Using his threads he was able to create intricate designs with ease. Things continued on like this for a year (Or what Tomi estimated was a year) before his new found motivation ran out. Tomi had no reason to improve, no drive. Nothing to work towards. And so things sank back into boredom, back into monotony. He fell back into the habit of sleep for days at a time, and lazing around for the rest of the time. And so time went on. Years, decades later, Tomi's stagnant world crashed back into motion. Tomi awoke to a lard crashing sound. yawning loudly. He looked around, slight panic breaking through his long-conditioned apathy. Four Ninja were floating outside his protective bubble, Takigakure headbands displayed proudly on their foreheads. One had an eyepatch over his left eye and a lengthy scar down his face. Another had dark skin and bright green eyes. The third was pale, almost albino, with prominent purple eyes. The fourth had bright red hair and was drawing something on tags before throwing the tags at the barrier. It seemed these tags had some effect, because every time one hit the barrier a shudder went through the whole thing. Tomi was feeling a bit more panic now, this was the closest to a crisis he had ever experienced in his life. Taking a deep breath, he summoned up a tentacle, stabbing it through the barrier just as he had practiced with fish. The tentacle stabbed straight and true, hitting the albino right in the throat, killing him instantly. It was obvious that the ninja exclaimed some kind of profanity, and the dark skinned one quickly formed a string of hand seals, and a wall of earth appeared from the lake bed. The eye patched and dark skinned ninja quickly took cover behind the wall, while the redhead continued writing tags, throwing them at the barrier. Tomi tried again to stab at the redhead, but the redhead dodged expertly. Tomi kept trying and failing to stab at them, silently berating himself for wasting the element on the albino. The seals kept being thrown, and Tomi felt a tinge of desperation. His life might soon be over. He should feel worse. In fact, he just made his first kill. He really should feel worse. Oh well. Finally, the bubble gives a final shudder, and a gives a bright flash. While it doesn't collapse, Tomi can feel something fell. The redhead made a few hand signals, and the two other ninja rush in. A flash of hand signs later, and a pain goes through Tomi's torso. Looking down, he sees a earthen spike stick through his gut. A heart died. A punch to his head, a snap. A heart died. Another large crash to the head. A heart died. At this point Tomi is fading in and out of consciousness. He hears voices, declarations of disbelief. One saying take him with them. Another disagreeing. A crack. Swearing. The swift poof of something sealing, probably his father's money. Oh well. Not like he needed it. Another crack. A woosh. And suddenly, wetness. Can't breath. Inhale water. Reach deep within, a hand forms. Pulled out of the spike. Darkness fades in. More water. A heart dies. Hours later, Tomi awakens on the shore, coughing his lungs up. Water comes out of him by the bucket, but he and breath. He looks around, he's here, the outside world. Alive. The first thing he noticed was his power. He could no longer call upon Earth Grudge Fear. His eyes were the same, the physical characteristics remained, but his power had gone dormant, Tomi spends the next year exploring the elemental nations, roaming. He asks people about the Bjuu, and some veterans about the Juubi. He earns pocket change doing animated tattoos. Once his skills evolve enough he starts his own sleeve, which evolves to what it is now. His only aspiration is to get back the power of the Earth Grudge Fear, which he lost when he lost his hearts. He knew the power was in him, dormant, and he wanted to bring it out to honor his father. Where will Tomi go next? Only time will tell. Category:Character